


the stars aligned

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019), Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Being Lost, Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: courtney has a bad habit of butting in on people's business where she really shouldn't. but sometimes, it pays off.and this time, she even gets a friend out of it.or, the one where billy accidentally winds up in blue valley.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	the stars aligned

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it's never good for an author to preface a story with "this is not my best work, but", but i do kinda feel that way here? i mean, i'm comfortable enough to share this story, clearly, but mostly i am desperate for some courtney & billy fics, so i figured i might as well get the ball rolling on that too. gotta start somewhere, right? 
> 
> so i did my best to try and plausibly have the two exist on the same earth within the dc universe. pretend the jsa just prefaced the league. 
> 
> also consider this my open letter to dc that I WANT A STARGIRL/SHAZAM CROSSOVER!!! even just an asher cameo on the show bc i know they'd never get zac. no more arrowverse crossovers. society's moved past the need for arrowverse crossovers. we need more dceu crossovers!

courtney is really good at reading people. well, for the most part. she's at least good at  _ attempting  _ to guess what's going on inside their heads just by looking at them.

and she also has a tendency to butt in on business she really shouldn't be involved in. sue her.

so when she sees a guy around her age standing outside the school, hands buried in the pockets of his red sweatshirt as he noticeably avoids looking anyone in the eye, she walks over to him.

"hi," she says cheerfully. "are you new here? do you need help? i only started about a week ago, but i could still help you find your first class--"

"no," the boy speaks up, shaking his head. "i'm not a student. but i am lost, though."

"oh," courtney says. "you're new to blue valley, then?"

"no," the boy says again, only correct himself. "well,  _ yeah _ , but i don't live here. i just sorta wound up here by accident? nevermind, i said too much, i'll just find my way back on my own--"

"no, go on, i'm listening," courtney says, before glancing behind her as other students begin heading inside the building. "hold on." she reaches out and grabs the boy's arm, pulling him until they're down the street, secluded behind a building. 

"pat will kill me for ditching, but this is much more interesting," she says.

the boy looks at her strangely before shaking his head.

"okay, so, i really shouldn't be telling you this and you probably won't believe me anyway, but," he turns and glances over his shoulder, despite the fact that no one else is around. he brings his voice down to a whisper, "i'm a superhero."

courtney laughs awkwardly. "a kid superhero? please."

"it's true," the boy says, his voice cracking. "you know those videos of that big, strong guy in red doing all these superpower tests?"

"captain sparklefingers?"

"yeah--god, i hate that name," the boy says. "that's me!"

"really?" courtney says, raising her eyebrows.

"honest." the boy clears his throat. " _ shazam! _ "

out of nowhere, a lightning bolt comes down from the sky and strikes the boy. smoke and dust floods the air, only when it clears, the hero from the videos stands in his place.

"oh my gosh," courtney says. "was that, like, magic?!"

"uh huh," the boy-turned-grown-superhero says. "i'm billy, also known as… captain sparklefingers, but i kind of prefer red lighting."

"i'm courtney, also known as stargirl," courtney says. "my costume and staff are at home."

"oh, a fellow superhero," billy says. "no wonder you helped me. i've never heard of a 'stargirl', though. i thought freddy knew all the superheroes."

"i'm new," courtney says. "to both the town and the whole hero thing. if i said i was starman's daughter, does  _ that _ ring a bell?"

"starman… from the justice society of america?" 

"that's the one."

"i  _ have _ heard of him… didn't he die, like, ten years ago or something?"

courtney nods.

"i'm so sorry."

"it's fine, i didn't really know him."

"so this 'pat' is…?"

"my stepdad."

"ah."

"so, how'd you wind up in blue valley?" courtney asks to change the subject.

"i think i accidentally combined my superspeed with my flying, and i'm still learning direction in the skies, so, uh," billy flushes. "suddenly, i found myself a little too far from home."

"maybe you should keep a map on you," courtney suggests. "and wait, don't you have super intelligence as one of your powers?"

"yeah, but it's not, like, super navigation or anything," billy says sheepishly.

courtney giggles. "come back to my place. maybe my staff could point you in the right direction."

"alright."

  
  
  


the cosmic staff  _ was  _ able to point billy in the right direction, generally speaking. at least, billy figured that if he went in that direction and used his same speed and flight combination as before, he should be okay.

even so, courtney offered to go with him, just to make sure he made it home safely. billy politely declined.

"i think i'll be fine," he says as he walks across her bedroom, stepping closer towards the open window. "i got myself in this mess, i can get myself out of it."

" _ after _ some help from me," courtney points out. "and my staff." 

the staff bounces and glimmers behind her.

billy smiles. "okay, maybe i needed  _ some _ help. but i think i can take it from here."

courtney smiles back. "it was nice meeting you, billy… what's your last name?"

billy laughs. "batson. billy batson."

courtney giggles, before her face turns mock-serious and she holds her hands up to mime holding a gun. "i'm whitmore. courtney whitmore."

billy grins. "it was nice meeting you too, courtney. glad to know i'm not the only teenage superhero."

"are those colorful friends of yours i saw on the news not also teenagers?"

"those are my foster siblings. and darla's only nine… i mean, it's nice to have another teenage hero  _ outside _ of my foster home." 

courtney smiles again. "well, i'm happy to meet another teenage hero too. even if you  _ do _ look like pat's age right now."

"do i really look that old?" billy asks.

courtney giggles. " _ no _ . i was just joking. you look like a nice, handsome young-ish adult."

billy smiles. "goodbye, courtney whitmore."

"goodbye, billy batson."

with that, billy climbs through the window, holding himself up in the air once he's outside. he turns back to look at courtney, signing, " _ thank you _ ," with his hand before turning back around and flying away.

courtney runs to her window, doing her best to watch him leave in the bright midday sun. she smiles at the gust of wind that blows through her hair from the action.

sometimes, butting in on other people's business can really pay off. at least, this time, she seems to have gotten a friend out of it.


End file.
